


Tell Me (What I Want)

by ezazahaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony, Bucky in the middle, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, Dom Tony, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want… I need you to tell me what to do.  I know it’s fucked up, I should be relieved to get to do what I want again after… everything… but I don’t even know what I want anymore.  I just… I think I need orders.”</i>
</p><p>Steve and Tony have welcomed Bucky into their relationship.  Bucky's not sure what he wants, but Steve and Tony are more than happy to help him find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me (What I Want)

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Bucky nodded.

“Alright, how do you want to do this?”

“...I don’t know.”

“We don’t have to do anything--”

“No, I want to, I just…”

Bucky looked over at Steve and Tony’s bed, feeling excited and uncertain at the same time. This was the first time since the two had welcomed Bucky into their relationship that they were planning to get more intimate than some heavy kissing. Bucky knew they were being patient for his sake, but he was frustrated with his own issues getting in the way.

“I want… I need you to tell me what to do. I know it’s fucked up, I should be relieved to get to do what I want again after… everything… but I don’t even know what I want anymore. I just… I think I need orders.” Bucky looked at the floor during his admission, not wanting to see judgment or pity in the eyes of the other two.

A large hand landed on his shoulder, and he forced himself to meet Steve’s eyes--mercifully calm, neutral eyes. “You want us to give you orders?” Steve asked.

Bucky glanced over at Tony. It seemed like the other man was trying to appear just as neutral, but his body was twitching, and there was a glint in his eye. Anxiety? No-- _excitement_.

Bucky swallowed. Maybe he could have this. “Yes.”

Steve’s hand moved up to cup his face, drawing Bucky’s eye once again. “Yes, you want what?”

“Yes, I want you two to give me orders.” Steve looked expectant, saying nothing. “During sex.”

Tony released a breath and stepped forward, resting his hand on Bucky’s other cheek, and the intensity of the two nearly overwhelmed him, and all they’d done so far was touch his face.

“We can do that,” Tony agreed, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “But ground rules--we won’t do anything you don’t want. You say stop, we stop. If anything bothers you, you tell us.”

Bucky nodded, but wondered if he could.

“Buck.” Steve, after all these years, could apparently still read his mind, if only at the times Bucky didn’t want him to. “You will tell us if you don’t want to do something.”

Bucky exhaled in a not-quite laugh. Leave it to Steve to make it an _order_ to tell him if he didn’t want to follow an order. “Yes, I’ll tell you.”

Steve nodded, apparently satisfied, then leaned in for a kiss. He explored Bucky’s mouth briefly before pulling back and saying firmly, “On your knees.”

Bucky slid to his knees without even thinking about it. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Tony said, as a hand ran through Bucky’s hair, then gently guided his face toward Steve’s khaki-covered crotch. “Lick. I want him hard and wet before you take him out.”

Bucky shivered and pressed his mouth wide against the fabric, feeling the bulge underneath already starting to harden. He started to bring his arms to Steve’s hips, then hesitated.

“Arms behind your back,” Tony ordered, and Bucky felt relieved as he obeyed, gripping his right wrist with his metal left hand.

As he continued in his task, he heard the other two murmuring quietly above him. He probably could have heard their words if he listened, but they weren’t talking to him, so it didn’t matter.

Bucky’s lips and tongue were already a little raw by the time Steve told him to stop. “You can use your hands to unzip my pants and take out my cock, but then put them back behind your back.”

Bucky moved his head in a nod, using it as an excuse to nuzzle his cheek against the soaked, bulging fabric.

As he started to unzip Steve’s fly, he jerked slightly at the feeling of hands at his own crotch, sliding his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. He shifted to accommodate the movement, while trying not to let that distract him from his orders. He returned his hands to their position behind him as he stared at Steve’s freed erection and licked his swollen lips.

“Well, go ahead. Suck him.” Tony’s voice now came from behind him, and warm hands began rubbing his ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart, and occasionally brushing his hole. Bucky suddenly realized he was just as hard as Steve, and he had to force himself not to roll his hips. Instead, he leaned forward and took Steve into his mouth.

He barely stopped himself from gagging as the head of Steve’s cock hit the back of his throat, but gentle hands in his hair pulled his head back, and he caught his breath.

“Look at me.” Bucky met Steve’s eyes, full of lust but also concern. “Tell me what you want.”

But that was why Bucky needed orders, wasn’t it? Because he didn’t even know what he wanted, he just needed to do what they told him to do. But he’d just been given an order, so he said, “I want to suck your cock.”

“And?”

Bucky was honestly at a loss for a moment. Then Tony brushed his asshole again, and he knew. “I want Tony to finger me.”

Steve smiled, then he guided Bucky’s mouth back to his crotch. “Suck.”

The hands on his ass disappeared, and Bucky was glad the cock in his mouth muffled the whimper he made at the loss. A moment later one hand rested on his upper back, while a slick finger slid up inside him. Bucky’s eyes slid closed as he felt muscles release tension he hadn’t realized he was feeling.

“Push back.”

Bucky struggled to shove back on the finger while still giving attention to Steve’s dick in his mouth. Tony’s steadying hand on his back helped him maintain his balance as he rocked. Gradually, more lubed-up fingers were added, occasionally brushing his prostate and making him shudder. Bucky’s cock started pleading for attention, but at the same time all he wanted was for this feeling to last forever.

Then Steve’s hands in his hair were tilting his head back again, and Bucky looked up, lips still wrapped around the head of Steve’s cock. “Swallow,” Steve commanded, but his face looked tense, like he was holding himself back.

Giving Bucky a chance to refuse, he realized. Bucky rolled his eyes, licked around Steve’s slit, and then sealed his lips around the head and sucked _hard_. He swallowed down all he could, but the stream of cum was fast and heavy, and some leaked down his chin. His tongue darted out to catch what he could, then he grinned up at Steve.

Steve smiled back, panting, then moved his gaze over Bucky’s shoulder. “You’ve got him?”

“I’ve got him,” Tony replied, the four fingers still in Bucky’s ass delivering another solid stroke to his prostate.

Steve patted Bucky’s head gently, then stepped away, stripping off his clothes as he moved to the bed.

Bucky felt bereft, and even more so when Tony pulled out his fingers, leaving his hole open and unsatisfied. But he didn’t move from his position as Tony’s face came into view. “Don’t worry, his refractory time is ridiculously short, so--” Tony interrupted himself to lean forward and lick the rest of Steve’s cum from Bucky’s chin, then capture his mouth in a brief kiss. “--Soon he’ll be ready to fuck you.”

Bucky found himself nodding eagerly, his stretched hole flexing in anticipation.

“In the meantime,” Tony continued, “It’s time for you to return the favor and prep me. I want you to fuck me while Steve’s fucking you.”

Just the idea of that made Bucky have to fight not to come right then and there, his cock still untouched. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a few slow breaths.

“So, you like that idea?”

He opened his eyes to see Tony smirking at him. “You’re the genius, what do you think?”

Tony’s smirk only widened, and he shared a smile with Steve, who was watching from the bed. Tony stood, pulling his clothes off in a falsely casual way, obviously hoping the others were enjoying the show.

Bucky certainly was. He’d seen Tony shirtless before--his muscular chest enticing despite the scars surrounding the area the arc reactor had once been--but this was his first time seeing everything, and he was not disappointed.

“Up,” Tony ordered once he was done stripping. His erection bobbed enticingly, and Bucky wanted to lean forward, taste and feel how it differed from Steve’s, but those weren’t his orders. (Maybe next time…?) He pushed himself to his feet, feeling a little dizzy from kneeling for so long, from too much of his blood currently residing in his cock, from anticipation. Tony braced him as he wobbled slightly. Bucky leaned into the touch, and Tony let him stand there for a moment before ordering, “Strip.”

Bucky was much less graceful removing his clothes than Tony had been. He shoved his pants and underwear the rest of the way down, and stumbled as he stepped out of them. Tony caught him again, raising an amused eyebrow, then helped him out of his shirt, hands groping Bucky’s chest as he did so.

Then he reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor, handing it to Bucky before heading over to the bed. “Come on.” He climbed up beside Steve, who was waiting patiently, already hard again. Tony waited on hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Bucky. “Get me ready for your cock.”

Bucky’s cock leapt in response, and he hurried to comply. But when he started pouring the lube into his right hand, Tony shook his head. “Use your other hand.”

Bucky hesitated, looking at the articulated joints of his metal hand. He knew Tony was fascinated by his bionic arm, had in fact upgraded it to enhance its sensory abilities, but... “Are you sure?” he asked.

“He’s had his armor finger him before,” Steve said, sounding amused.

“So yes, I’m sure, come on, do it.” The words sounded less commanding and more begging.

Bucky made sure to spread a lot of lube over his hand before sliding one metal finger into Tony’s waiting ass.

Tony pushed back into it. “More.”

Bucky glanced at Steve, whose hand was now lightly teasing his returned erection. “He’s always this demanding, isn’t he? It’s not just for me.”

Steve grinned. “Let’s just say he’s no stranger to telling people what to do in bed.”

“Well, he does it all the time out of bed, too, so I guess that’s not a surprise.”

“Hey, I’m _right here_ ,” Tony complained.

“And you find it surprising to learn that people think you’re bossy?” Steve asked.

Bucky couldn’t tell from his angle, but he was pretty sure Tony was sending a glare Steve’s way. In a grumpy (and bossy) voice, Tony said, “Bucky. Another finger. Now.”

Bucky obeyed, sharing a smile with Steve.

When he hit Tony’s prostate, the man groaned. “Yeah. There. Again.” His orders (pleas) kept coming, until Bucky was pushing four fingers into his loosening hole. “Next time…” Tony panted, “I want your whole hand.”

Bucky swallowed hard, picturing it.

“But right now, I want your cock.”

Bucky pulled his hand back out and started lubing up his dick. The slick felt good over his desperate, neglected cock, and he strove not to come before he could give Tony what he wanted.

“Bucky.”

He glanced over at Steve, who looked oddly serious for someone laying there naked and hard.

“What do you want?” Steve asked.

The question seemed ridiculous. “I want to fuck him.”

“Is that all?”

“Is that _all_?” Tony squawked. “Steve, you are killing me here. He wants this, I want this--”

“What do you want?” Steve asked again.

Bucky looked down at Tony’s tense back. “I want him on his back, so I can see his face when I fuck him.”

Tony scrambled to flip himself over, speed rivaling that of a super soldier, and pulled his legs back and spread them. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Bucky looked at Steve, who smiled and nodded, then he lined himself up and pushed inside.

His eyes started to flutter closed at the intensity of the tight heat greeting him, but he forced them open to see Tony’s face. The other man’s eyes were squeezed shut, while his mouth hung open, lips moving lightly as if trying to speak, but only harsh, ragged breaths were escaping.

Once Bucky was fully seated, he stopped moving and waited.

Tony’s eyes cracked open, and his hips rolled. “Mov--”

Before he could finish the command, Bucky pulled back and slammed in again. Tony groaned in pleasure, his legs coming down to drape over Bucky’s shoulders and pull him in a little deeper.

Bucky paused again, this time evoking a wordless whimper of protest, but he looked over at Steve. “Wait, you’re supposed to be fucking me now, too.”

Steve’s straining cock twitched, but he didn’t move, just calmly asked, “Is that what you want?”

“For cryin’ out loud, Steve, get your dick over here and fuck me!”

Steve smiled like he’d just won an argument, which actually kind of annoyed Bucky, but then he didn’t care because Steve was moving around behind him.

Tony tightened his legs to bring Bucky’s face forward to meet his, tightening hands in his hair and kissing him soundly. The position gave Steve better access to Bucky’s hole, which he made sure was still slick and open, before finally pushing inside.

And everything was perfect, filling and being filled, he almost couldn’t breathe--and then Steve started _moving_. Steve’s hands were on Bucky’s hips, and each thrust pushed him into Tony, who pushed back toward him. They rocked into each other, and Bucky couldn’t quite get the rhythm down, but the sensations were incredible.

Then Steve, chest plastered against Bucky’s back, murmured into his ear, “Get Tony off first. He likes taking it all the way through and after his orgasm, and it feels so good thrusting into him when he’s nice and pliant.”

Bucky groaned, and tried to stop thrusting for a second, though Steve didn’t stop his movements, so it wasn’t entirely successful. “Shit, Steve, how the fuck can you say something like that and expect me to hold it back?”

“I’ve got faith in you,” Steve responded cheekily. But he did slow his thrusts, at least, giving Bucky time to compose himself.

Then, bracing himself on his left arm, Bucky started to reach for Tony’s cock, waiting eagerly between them. He stopped himself, though, switching arms to grasp Tony with his metal hand instead. Tony grinned at his decision, then his eyes rolled back into his head as Bucky started tugging his dick and resumed thrusting into him at the same time.

Fortunately, Tony was closer than he was, and was soon arching up, tightening around Bucky’s cock, and shooting all over Bucky’s arm and both their bellies. Remembering Steve’s words, Bucky kept fucking him through it, enjoying the look of pure ecstasy on Tony’s face.

Eventually Tony’s body relaxed, and his head rested heavily on the pillow, a soft smile on his face. He looked deliciously wrecked, and Steve was right, _Jesus_ , he felt so good.

Bucky realized Steve’s face was tucked between Bucky’s head and Tony’s right calf, peeking over his shoulder at the debauched Tony. Bucky turned his head a little to kiss his jaw, and Steve turned for a proper kiss instead, as their hips maintained a steady roll into each other.

“Damn, ‘t’s a great view,” Tony slurred, watching them through half-lidded eyes.

Steve pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled Bucky’s ear. “Do you want to come?”

“The hell kind of a question is that? Of course I want to--”

“Then come,” Steve ordered, and at the same moment Tony apparently found the strength to squeeze around him once more, and Bucky was gone, spilling into Tony with a moan.

As he gasped and rode through the aftershocks, Steve pumped into him a few more times, then released his own load into Bucky.

They held the position for another moment, Bucky and Steve both gasping and shuddering, until Tony’s legs pushed back against them. “That was great, excellent really, gold stars all around, but if you two collapse on me you’re going to break me, and then we couldn’t do that again, and that would be a travesty.”

Steve pulled out of Bucky, then pulled Bucky back from Tony, and cum was running everywhere but Bucky couldn’t get up the energy to care. Steve was apparently more ambitious, depositing Bucky on the bed beside Tony before heading off to the adjoining bathroom.

Tony was slowly straightening his legs, wincing a little. Bucky rolled himself over to drape an arm over Tony’s chest and a leg over his legs, ignoring the fact that he was spreading the wet mess.

Steve came back in with a couple hand towels and cleaned up the mess as best he could, then threw the towels back into the bathroom. He looked at the two lying on the bedspread. “Hey. Get up so we can sleep _under_ the covers instead of on top of them.”

“Nope,” Tony replied.

“Nuh-uh,” Bucky agreed.

“Ha, two against one, we win.”

Steve sighed, but through half-lidded eyes Bucky could see him smiling as he shook his head. He moved away again, returning with a spare blanket. He draped it over the two in bed before joining them, curled up on Tony’s other side, his hand clasping Bucky’s over Tony’s chest.

The intimacy was incredible, sending a whole different pleasure through Bucky as he cuddled up with his lovers. He was drifting off when Steve spoke quietly.

“I thought you didn’t know what you wanted.”

Bucky opened his eyes and looked across Tony’s chest at Steve. “What?”

“You said you needed orders, but you seemed to know what you wanted just fine. You questioned some of our commands, even gave me an order.”

Bucky thought back beyond the intense pleasure of their previous activities, to his own actions. “Huh.”

“We can still give you orders if you want,” Steve assured him.

“Mm-hm.” Tony’s chest rumbled as he grunted a sleepy agreement.

“And you know Tony will probably tell you what to do anyway unless you gag him.”

“Also good,” Tony mumbled.

“But I don’t think you _need_ orders. You know what you want, and you can tell us.”

“I… okay.” Something loosened inside him, and he felt a little less broken.

And he felt loved.

Steve squeezed his hand gently, and he squeezed back, and he nuzzled into Tony’s side as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted.


End file.
